


【翻译】Trust

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Asphyxiation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss和Kaz像成熟、负责任的成年人一般处理他们的关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761021) by [Cephied_Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable). 



 

一开始一切如常，操蛋而冗长的一天让Kaz忽略了一切他的办公室遭到入侵的线索。那些线索显然是故意被留下的——一些面包屑从房间一端撒到另一端，有一点红土撒在了门边（那绝对不是安哥拉本地的），录音机里的磁带倒退了10分钟，他的每一只笔都被轻微挪动指向左边，那个混蛋大概只是想惹毛他。

 

Kaz的脑子还没迟钝到注意不到这些细节，只是这一切根本说不通。此时，微弱的清香逐渐在屋内蔓延开，是陈旧雪茄烟草的味道。有那么一会儿他停止了呼吸， _ _原来是这样__ ，全身每一块肌肉每一根神经都紧绷起来，如同在准备承受不可避免的重击—— _ _假装不在这，装成其他人，接受它，承受它，不能表现出这有多痛苦，绝对不能__.......

 

“滚出我的办公室，”他轻声说，每个词语末端都在微微颤抖， _ _很好，他控制住了。__

 

Big Boss厚颜无耻的笑出声，“我看了你差不多15分钟了，变迟钝了啊，Kaz。”

 

Kaz咬紧牙关，“我跟你没什么好说的。”

 

“这我可不同意...”Snake老旧的Zippo火机擦了3次才成功点出火，火花声响回荡在小小的金属牢笼中，如枪声一般明亮。Big Boss走出藏身点踱步到办公桌边，并在途中点燃雪茄。Kaz不想直视他，但他的眼神始终盯着Snake的阴影并随之移动。“看来还有很多事需要了解，你在这干的很不错~我印象深刻，就是这里安全措施有些匮乏。”

 

“去死吧。”Kaz咬牙切齿。

 

Big Boss沉默了一会儿，Kaz能听到他叼着雪茄的叹息。他抖了抖雪茄，烟灰落在地上，“看来我们也得谈谈这个。”

 

“我已经说过了——没什么好谈的。”

 

“显然有，你不高兴。”

 

“哦，对啊，我不高兴，真是 _ _抱歉__ 啊。我一定让你很难做是吧。”

 

Big Boss什么也没说，并未回应这廉价的挑衅。他当然不会....这是用来对正常人类的手段。Big Boss就是个疯子，一切行动全凭动物原始的本能，一点小小的讽刺甚至不会让他开始觉得内疚。Kaz紧握着桌子边缘，指关节扣进桌面，片刻后他张口，声音轻的几乎听不见，“我等了你...而你将我留在黑暗中。”

 

“你把这一切描述得太单纯了。”

 

“是吗？”Kaz摇摇晃晃的支起身子，愤怒让他的腿脚更加不利索，只能依靠桌子避免摔倒。终于，他看向Big Boss，他就在那——还是那么的英俊，完整，而且自信。这么多年过去了，他看起来几乎没有变化，而Kaz呢？几乎就只剩下一半了。“你没有....你他妈的没有半点头绪这9年我是怎么过来的，Snake.”

 

“我知道一些，你撑过了那场灾难并成为了一个出色的领导，我一直都知道你有那个能力。”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Kaz，听我说，这就是为什么这个行动只能托付给你，就算在那一切发生之后。”

 

“托付？你托付给我！？”Kaz呵斥起来，释放出他所有怒火，将一切话语转为利刃。将积攒的怒气瞬间释放，这感觉不能再好了。他花了太多时间将愤怒深埋在层层痛苦和协议之下，只是为了不在Ocelot和他的手下面前难堪。他感觉自己好像是特地积攒起多年的怨气。“别让我笑了！你根本不 _ _信任__ 我，如果你有...天啊...你有考虑过我至少值得你打一个电话？写一封信？发一个该死的电报，Snake！只要是能让我知道你...” _ _还在乎（still cared）__ ，Kaz差点脱口而出，他咬住嘴唇压下舌根咽下那几个字，继续说道，“还有那么点在意我们为你牺牲的一切！我，还有MSF！”

 

“你的能力在这种情况下是最有价值的，你觉得你应该和我一起吗？以你现在这种状态？”

 

“不，当然不，你才应该在 _ _这儿__ ！和你的人一起！和...和我一起！你说的好像我该很感激似的，就好像这个地方是...是什么见鬼的 _ _馈赠__ ！？”Kaz猛地抓起拐杖，愤怒的向桌子宣泄，任务文件和纸张被扇的四处乱飞，录音机也被击落在地，磁带弹了出来，翻滚了几下停在Big Boss脚边。Snake屈尊俯就的看着他，但Kaz还没完。

 

他挪着蹒跚的步伐从桌子后面出来，用拐杖的末端戳着Snake的胸骨，“这不是什么礼物——这是一个谎言，一个用来安抚人心的幻境，一个用来掩盖我们所犯下的一切罪孽的烟雾弹！不是我的，Snake，是 _ _我们的！__ 我们 _ _一同__ 犯下的罪孽！所以你是怎样？像个中年危机的美国工薪男一样玩逃避吗？！”

 

“够了，Kaz，”Snake的声音十分平静。

 

“不，这不够！你指望我把这一切都咽进肚子里吗，像个听话的小兵！？我不是什么听话的小兵，‘ _ _Boss__ ’，我是你的 _ _搭档（partner）__ ，我们一起经历了那么多，我应该得到一个解释！如果你能直接告诉发生了什么，我也许会赞同你的选择。但你没有，你逃了，像个懦夫，你这个自私、自以为是的 _ _该死的混__ ——”

 

气管遭到猛攻，Big Boss成功的让他闭上嘴。Kaz向后跌去，一脸惊讶。他完全没法反抗，Big Boss一把拽住他大衣左边的衣领，猛地向前拉去，然后把他翻了个身，残暴的将他按在办公桌上。强烈的攻势将Kaz肺中的空气全挤了出去，墨镜也掉在了一边。他们一起撞击到桌子的边缘处。

 

 _ _Oh...好吧，就是这样了__ 。Kaz想着，不知为何，内心深处他总是知道，他会死，而Big Boss的胳膊则缠在他脖颈上，不管是他们要一同下地狱，还是Big Boss只是单纯在履行他对他许下的第一个承诺。

 

下一次重击迟迟没有落下。Big Boss用身体紧压着Kaz，手掌温柔的抚过他的锁骨，然后一个吻落在后劲处。Kaz紧紧的闭上眼睛，这简直难以置信。 _ _该死的，这比殴打还糟。__ “住手。”他大声说。

 

但Big Boss再次亲了上去，这次用上了牙齿，“你经历了很多，Kaz，但你还活着，你不该将这视作理所应当。”

 

“我是认真的，Snake，别碰我。”

 

Big Boss抓住Kaz的手腕按在一边，“ _ _那你打算怎么办呢？__ ”这倒是真的——他没可能靠自己逃离这一切。一想到自己是如此的被困住，胆汁几乎要涌上喉咙。就算看不到自己的样子，从Big Boss身体上传来的热度和压着他的重量都让Kaz反胃。他也没法像去年被俘时那样让自己精神游离，Big Boss实在是令人难以忽视，在Kaz意识到Snake在他房间后，身上的每一根神经都紧绷起来，全神贯注的关注着他。

 

额头抵着桌子，他试图让呼吸保持平稳。他绝不屈服，无论如何， _ _他绝对不会去求他的__ 。

 

“在我昏迷的时候，你和多少人上床了呢？”Big Boss听起来十分好奇，手指漫不经心的穿梭在Kaz的金发间，“你总是没法让自己远离女人，但我在想...我不在的时候，你有变得更放纵吗？”

 

“怎么？”Kaz声音沙哑，“你 _ _嫉妒__ 了？”

 

一声轻笑从身后传来，Big Boss掀起Kaz臀边的大衣，手掌充满性欲的在他背上磨蹭着。手指在身上徘徊的方式让他的意图显而易见，Big Boss开始解开Kaz制服上的搭扣。“就是有点好奇你会让那些男人对你做什么。”

 

“关你屁事。”如果有‘5件我在Snake昏迷期间不会错过的事’名单，Big Boss干涉他的性生活大概能排第三吧。真是离谱，他总是表现的好像他们上床和他们一起去靶场练习一样平常，但与此同时他又表现的好像有什么权利来管束Kaz业余时间如何使用他的老二一样。

 

....Kaz对此深恶痛绝，这是当然，不过，在那次桑拿Snake按着他检查他背上和屁股上的抓痕之后，他的确将近两个月都没再乱搞，一直幻想着Snake有多吃醋，但他显然没有。过去他总是费尽心机、绞尽脑汁才能引起Boss一丁点的性趣...而现在呢？他被按在身下，心不甘情不愿....真是天大的讽刺。

 

Big Boss咬松一只手套，将其扯下。Kaz听见他正舔舐着自己的手指，捯饬着他的阴茎。一只带着手套的手掌在他屁股上揉捏起来，他这才意识到Snake打算毫无准备的进来。恐慌和兴奋感在腹部翻滚....Kaz内心深处的某一小部分真心想知道这一切能变得有多糟。然而更多的部分则是叫嚣着反抗，在Snake的掌控下挣扎着，他的胳膊猛的向后甩去，试图用手肘撞断他的鼻子。Big Boss在半路就接住他的攻击，拇指按上骨头，猛的将Kaz的手臂扭回去，直到他肩膀脱臼。

 

剧痛下的哭喊被诧异打断，Kaz感觉到Snake的阴茎正抵在股缝间磨蹭着。

 

“准备好，”Big Boss发出警告，手指按着头部塞进去。

 

Big Boss强行撑开他，Kaz几乎咬到自己的舌头，但他仍咒骂出声，并想方设法让自己听起来没那么狼狈：“去你妈的。”

 

他们之前并不是没这么干过....十年前，在昏暗煤油灯照耀下的蚊帐里，愉悦的心情、美好的气氛，再配合良好的润滑——当然是在大家都满意的情况和Kaz的强烈要求下。而这次毫无可比性，从各种方面来说....就算Kaz可以放松，他也不想，他要抵抗Snake每一寸的进攻。疼痛几乎令人窒息，但他拒绝承认，他也拒绝乞求Snake停下。

 

等到Big Boss整根没入，Kaz的肉壁已经变得柔软而滚烫。他浑身发抖，但一声不吭。“嘘——”Big Boss安抚道，手指在Kaz脊背的凸起上来回抚慰着，“嘘——”

 

“你他妈的....到底有什么问题啊！？”Kaz喘着气。他紧闭双眼，努力将疼痛排出脑外，就像在阿富汗，他们把止血带系在他大腿上时那样，就像每晚不复存在的右臂处不断传来隐形的剧痛时那样....

 

Big Boss用胯部温柔的撞向他，试探性的抽插着。这感觉...很舒服，太美好了...Snake在给他时间适应，让他放松下。这种所谓的关心和在乎真的让Kaz愤怒了。他怎么敢，他妈的怎么 _ _敢__ ！？说真的，他宁愿Snake掏出匕首直接切开他的喉咙。

 

“如果你要这么干，”Kaz咬牙切齿，“那就他妈的 _ _好好__ 干。”

 

“好吧，告诉我你想要什么。”

 

Kaz不屑的哼了哼，“如果你真的在意我想要什么，你的老二就不会在我屁股里，你就不应该出现在我办公室里，你甚至不该...还活——”他没能说完，因为Big Boss选择在此刻撞击起来。他整根拔出，只留下顶端，然后再凶猛地冲撞进去，胯部撞击上臀部，力道大的就像被一拳凿进内脏。Kaz咬紧牙关，将额头贴在桌面上，避免自己哭喊出来。第二次冲撞下他几乎将自己咬出血。而第三下，他呻吟了出来...沙哑、破碎...而且不可否认的充满了性欲。啊...好吧...是啊....这的确是他想要的。

 

Kaz大口的吸气，试图收回那些声音，但在下一次撞击时又全都释放出来。Snake操他的节奏毫无规律可言，他的手死死的扣着Kaz的臀部，绝对会留下痕迹。这就是Big Boss性爱时的表现，总是这样——全凭力量和直觉，毫无技术可言。年轻的时候，Kaz就爱这样的 _ _凌乱__ ，这种深处危机边缘的感觉，就好像引狼入室，然后被切断脖子。他总是提出策略的那个，让他们的性生活像个奇怪的镜子般映射出他们的工作关系：Kaz在混乱中打造秩序。但现在他什么也做不了——他没法扭动他的屁股去迎合Snake的撞击，他没法挪动手臂拜托控制，他甚至不能咬住任何东西来阻止自己发出那些绝望、窒息的呻吟。

 

他的阴茎还只是半硬的状态，但每当Big Boss撞上他的前列腺，他的下体都背叛似的抽搐着。他无力的喘息着，口水不可控的顺着嘴角流向下巴。他想调整到一个舒服的姿势，但他的胳膊在一边无力的翻腾着，他唯一能做的就是无助的扭动，让Snake上他角度变得更不方便而已。Snake一把拽住他的后脑勺，将他的脸按在桌面上，没有半点仁慈，确保他安分一点。

“Kaz，不要再挣扎了，让我照顾你。”Big Boss不仅仅是在说性。

 

“那....不是...我 _ _想要__ 的。”

 

Big Boss手上使劲，拽起他的脑袋，“那么，你想要什么？”

 

“我想...和你 _ _一起__...不...不是....”

 

现在，Big Boss的胸口紧贴着Kaz的后背，他可以伸手触碰Kaz的脸颊。没被手套覆盖的指关节感受着Kaz下巴的曲线，然后开始松开他的领带，“那就和我一起，”他埋在Kaz耳边说着。Kaz厌恶自己，但依然倚向他的触摸。过了这么多年，还是这么管用：打破残暴的那一点温柔，将单纯的暴力升华为 _ _沟通__ 。

 

“Boss，”Kaz叹息着，“Boss....你不该...只是...这么说。”

 

“我不是说说而已。”

 

“我...不再 _ _相信__ 你了。”

 

“哦？”Big Boss低喃着，拇指在Kaz的喉结上来回磨蹭着，“你不信吗？”

 

当Big Boss的手掌缠上他的喉咙，Kaz的阴茎随之跳动了一下。突然的疼痛让他哀嚎出声，Snake的手指按压在他的静脉上，试探性的收紧，这感觉太棒了，他的眼珠情不自禁的向后翻去。Kaz想吞咽下那些呻吟，不过就算Snake听不到，他的手指也能感受到那些震动。

 

他轻笑着，“Kaz，你太容易看穿了。”

 

“去你的...”Kaz抽泣着，“我可是....说谎大师，能骗到你那么...一两次...”

 

“嗯——但不是这样，永远不会是这样。”他先是温柔的勒着Kaz，漫长而粗糙的按摩着他的脖子。他用固定的频率操弄着Kaz，每一次挺进手上的力度都会加大一点。Kaz贪婪的吞噬着空气，他知道过不了多久他就再也没得呼吸了。

 

当初他们第一次干这种事的时候——那感觉像是上辈子的事了——Kaz曾经问过Snake为什么在他们（越来越频繁的）性事中他总是默认自己是上面的那个，而Snake的回答则是，令人气愤的居高临下，当然这也没什么好意外的。‘ _ _重点不在我，Kaz__ ，’他这么说，‘ _ _你才是。你工作得太过了，想得太多了，你花了太多时间试图让每个人记住你，甚至是我。能让你停下来，不去一直思考那些事对你有好处，再说了，让大家的XO有个良好的心理状态对MSF也是很好的。你得放松下来。__ ’

 

这话当时让他很不爽——‘ _ _是这样吗，Boss？如果你时不时的把老二塞在我屁股里对工作还有帮助是吧？__ ’——Kaz不得不承认Boss说的没错：他确实很享受大脑被操得一片空白的感觉。他渴求那种被狠狠操干的感觉，事后他感觉自己就像嗑了整整一克大麻一样——满足、幸福、嗨。当他这么思考时，这就不再像是一个控制游戏，而更像是Boss帮了他一个忙。

 

这就是Kaz现在正在寻求的感觉。缺氧冲淡了被贯穿的疼痛，将每一次粗暴的冲刺都变为了轻微的快感。Kaz不再考虑他到底有多愤怒，不再思考他们要在多少脏活里挑一件出来干，而且不会让他们在第二天起床后憎恶自己。他不再去想有两处断肢的日子有多难过，不再去想他有多想Ocelot能掉进海里就此消失，不再去想他有多厌恶自己，每当他回忆起（更多的时候是怀念）腰臀上不复存在的手臂的触感。

 

他不再去想他到底有多不想这样。他不再排斥这些。一切感官都化为一个小点：桌上台灯发出的昏暗光线，Snake对着他的脸发出咕哝声，还有正在占据他缺氧身体的眩晕失重感。如果他能相信Big Boss不会杀他，他大概能被照料好。这是个承诺。

 

他错过了自己的高潮，他到达了窒息的边缘后便晕了过去。等到他醒来，Snake正扯开他的眼睑，检查着他的脉搏。 _ _哦， 真他妈的贴心啊__ 。

 

“你只晕了两分钟。”Snake告诉他。Kaz视线模糊，他注意到Snake已经穿好裤子了，但裆部还明显勃起着。他很庆幸Big Boss还算有良心，没有直接射在他没知觉的身体里，而另一方面，他确确实实没有做完全套，这意味着这一切的确都只是为了Kaz，这真是... _ _太__...

 

“我要弄好你的胳膊了，Kaz，准备好。”Snake一只手按上Kaz的肘关节，另一只覆在他的肩膀上。骨头接回原位带来的剧痛一点也不比错位时轻，但Kaz被干的精疲力尽，几乎没有反应，只是疲倦的哼了一声。

 

满意于自己完美的善后工作，Big Boss退了几步，开始翻腾塞在口袋里的雪茄。Kaz伸出手阻止他，无力地拍下他的手，酸麻的手指勾住Snake皮夹克的衣领。他将他拽回来，直到他们的鼻子几乎贴在一起。

 

“为什么...不直接....杀了我...”Kaz低喃着，他的喉咙酸痛不已，他尽力了。

 

Boss盯着他，眼中透出恼人而真诚的关心，“你还没从缺氧中恢复过来，你不是那么想的。”

 

“不...我是。九年来....所有的痛苦....所有的屈辱...我都承受下来了...这些..都是为了你...所——所以，有什么意义呢？”

 

“Kaz....”

 

“我....不认为我是...那样的人，我以前不...在我遇到你之前，我不是这样的。你毁了我...所以...为什么你...不直接了结了我呢，现在，就在这里。”

 

“我不会这么做的。”

 

Kaz想笑，但他的声带太脆弱了，他只能发出一声轻咳，“来吧，Boss...这是你...最后的机会了，如果你不杀了我...我会让你后悔的，我会...让你甚至后悔...遇到我。”

 

Big Boss的嘴角撇出一丝笑容，“那不太可能。”

 

“我会...反抗你...直到我们之间的任何一个....死掉...我们...不再是伙伴了...你是我的..敌人。”

 

Snake捧起Kaz的脸颊，将他们沾满汗水的额头抵在一起，“当年我说过你是我真正的同伴，我是认真的，就算现在你视我为敌，这点也永远不会改变。”

 

“Boss...”

 

Snake吻上他的嘴唇——如此的饥渴， _ _充满欲望__ ，满是承诺。“在我离开后好好考虑一下吧，Kaz。”

 

Kaz试图反驳，想方设法来反驳Snake那些不合时宜的自以为是，他以为他们还像当初那样亲密无间吗？但他脑子还不够清醒。Big Boss的手从他脸上滑下，再次停在他脖子上的凹陷处。

 

这次，他非常专业的勒住Kaz。Kaz甚至没时间反应，然后就在床上醒来，在他自己的房间里。他挣扎着坐起来，试图找回时间，回想起自己是谁，刚刚发生了什么。那一刻他是如此的迷失，仿佛之前的一切都只是一场梦。然后他注意到细节变化：裤子上的污渍，床边铺叠整齐的制服，衍生到门外的灰尘痕迹，还有， _ _疼痛__ 。

 

他...仔细想了想。

 

“不，”他喃喃自语，“死也不要...”Big Boss是在自掘坟墓。Kazuhira Miller不是那种会去参加葬礼的人——他是那个泼洒汽油，看着火焰窜上天空的人。Big Boss可以去操他自己。他永远也不能从Kaz（自愿的）这里得到他想要的，再也不会了。

 

——但是...Kaz坐在漆黑的房间里，手指按压着脖子上的淤伤，感受着那里的疼痛，直到最后一丝雪茄的香气在空气中彻底消散。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 超爱大神的作品，然而我的水平就只能翻译最短的这一篇了。。。


End file.
